youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Greenlegocats123
greenlegocats123 (also known as CowCow) is a Canadian-American YouTuber who’s content mainly surrounds ROBLOX. He’s well known for his trolling videos and his “BAD GRAMMAR ON ROBLOX” videos. Channel Growth He first became popular when he started trolling in Roblox games such as, Welcome To The Town Of Robloxia, Boho Salon, Frappe, and much more. He has many series', such as YGS (Now Worst Grammar on ROBLOX), ROBLOX Trolling, The Scariest Games on ROBLOX, Montages, and Top 10's. Controversy On April 15, 2018, a YouTuber known as semp made a video on Greenlegocats for allegedly taking Online Dating way too seriously. Semp says in his video to just let them online date, and let the daters grow up regretting it. Semp also mentions about GreenLegoCats fans doing the same thing that he does, by getting people to stop online dating, and shows one of the Online Dating trolls by one of Greenlegocats fan. Semp also brings up 'Dangers of Online Dating', on ROBLOX. He explains that the chances of meeting a pedophile/predator online is very slim and usually their just kids wanting to have fun or can’t get somebody in real life. Semp also brings up that Roblox "supports" online dating, and says that there are too much reports on Roblox that they can't fix every reported situation or ban people that online date, which makes greenlegocats think Roblox supports online dating. Semp also shows the Roblox Terms of Service that Online Dating is not allowed, and said that it would not be a rule if Roblox did support Online Dating. Semp then mentions that greenlegocats is against clickbait, but shows 2 viral videos that are known to be clickbait and are recent videos. Greenlegocats did say that it was a joke/parody, but still used clickbait to get a half a million views in a short amount of time. Greenlegocats did also mention that he "loves" people that try to beef him for attention, but did the same thing by sending beef towards Denis after being blocked by him. Semp also mentions greenlegocats' grudge against a popular Roblox game, MeepCity, because the owner, Alexnewtron, “supports ODing”, and made an attempt petition to shut down MeepCity, which is still currently up and running. The owner never said it was okay to Online Date in MeepCity. Greenlegocats also mentions that MeepCity is a copy of Toon Town and Club Penguin, but there are multiple other games on Roblox that is considered a "copy", such as, CB:RO (CS:GO in Roblox), Pokemon Brick Bronze, and Phantom Forces (Call of Duty in Roblox). Semp also explains Greenlegocats content on making disstracks, by repeating the same thing. Semp's video on GreenLegoCats has about a 25% dislike ratio, but has received a lot of support. Greenlegocats did respond on Twitter to a fan saying that some of Semp's points are true, but some others aren't. Termination GreenLegoCats had a channel called, CowCowManManThingIt, and was used for trolling that was made in 2014. In mid-2017, his account was terminated for "exploiting". This is very similar to the 3 day ban of AlbertsStuff / Flamingo, who was banned for saying "yes". Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers